dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
GBS3
Guyish Regional Network 1956-1980 The channel launched on May 28, 1956, Guyish Regional Television Network. Channel 3 1980-1988 (TV channel), 1980-present (portals) Channel 3 launched on May 1, 1980 at 8am, four hours before then TV South launched. It was the first independent television network with its market targeted towards young people and programming typically consisted of connections towards trends at that time. Despite its programming structure, it held a powerful news redaction which reported even in most extreme cases, such as when the February 11, 1987 revolution was held, and had exclusive rights to Formula One during its years. Channel 3 was the first television channel to use an on-screen logo in the RG, the numeral 3 from the cube (which is actually only seen on its sign on ident) was displayed on the top left corner. On September 5, 1988, EVB filed for opening of a third channel. This eventually lead to the fact that there was no frequency slot left, so it decided to occupy the frequency of Channel 3. The launch of EVB3 was scheduled two days after, but was postponed to almost three months because of pressure and protests. As then laws did not allow extreme postponing of launching of a new TV channel except excludes, a two month rule was announced in October that year, which eventually meant Channel 3 would not broadcast after November 30, 1988, and that meant the definite end of the channel. Channel 3, on November 27, 1988, in its primetime news program, thanked viewers for patronage and hoped that news anchors would be seen in the future. However, the network signed on normally on November 28, 1988, but it just broadcast feature films prior to its shutdown at 6pm. After the launch of EVB3, its then online services continued to exist, and the crew that was at the channel just prior to its shutdown managed to create channel3.rg in 1998 (tenth anniversary since its shutdown), a nostalgic website which contains content that was taken from the archives of Channel 3. This site still exists today. CH 3 IDENT 1980 1988.png|Sign on (and off) ident. This also shows the on-screen bug and the appearance of the 3 in many different positions and shapes in idents. Evb3.png|On-screen logo as EVB3, which utilized Channel 3's logo mark, used from November 28 to December 15, 1988 EVB3 1988-2000 The channel launched on November 28, 1988, replacing independent Channel 3. While the staff of Channel 3 were fired the night after the final sign-off, they were reinvited to work for EVB3. As the channel's launch gained extremely negative reviews because of Channel 3's demise, the EVB management team allowed the channel to broadcast content planned for broadcasting on Channel 3. This later restored the reputation, but not at full scale, because EVB3 was aimed to be primarily educational and not towards trends (however, news aired from the same studio as Channel 3 was and 65% of C3 programs were retained on the air). The logo was introduced on December 15, 1988, before then, it continued using Channel 3's branding with the insignia "EVB" next to the numeral (however all idents were different). 2000-2010 This logo launched on the bottom right corner of the screen in 2000, and moved to top right in 2005 as EVB1's and EVB2's logo. It was all white until 2007, when in 2007, it became a little transparent and moved to top left, and changed to 16:9 format. 2010-2014 This logo is the former EVB3 logo. It was revealed on April 18, 2010, when, two months later, the old white logos were replaced by these logos. The "EVB" wordmark was unchanged. EVB3 also got the new color: green. When the 2000-2010 logo was used, it was unknown will EVB3 keep orange or get a new color. 2014-2017 In February 1st, 2014, 6 days before the opening of the 2014 Winter Olympics, EVB unveiled new logos for the channels, to distinguish from making parodies and make the future for EVB. The logo keeps the same fonts, but the squares were removed, making the logo look different from the previous. The logo above debuts on March 3, 2014, at the start of the EVB's spring 2014 schedule. On October 30, 2016, the channel became a news oriented TV channel. However J3 will be kept at its time slot at 9pm. On August 1, 2017, EVB3, in waiting for its rebrand, will return as a non-news channel, since viewership was drastically dropped after its shift to news 24/7. GBS3/GBSR 2017-present gbs3 logo.png|Logo of GBS3 gbsr logo.png|Logo of GBSR used on regional outlets between 7am and 7pm On July 24, 2017, as EVB and GRT are merging to form GBS, this also included a rebrand of all EVB branded assets to GBS branded ones. EVB3, as all other channels, will rebrand to GBS3 on September 4, 2017. The announcement about the merge also included information that EVB3 would return as a half regional, half national channel, with regional centers running from 7am to 7pm (branded as GBSR) and nationwide programming running from 7pm to 7am (branded as GBS3). Category:TV Channels in the Republic of Guy Category:GBS Category:1956 Category:1980 Category:1988 Category:1950s Category:1980s Category:TV Channels